Ai's Last Vengance
by Ai Sakamoto
Summary: This is when Ai Enma goes to Ouran High school to complete a vengance


Ai's Last Vengeance

AI POV:

I was finishing up a job when suddenly a black vortex sucked me in. I was scared but I didn't show it. Suddenly the vortex opened up again and I dropped from the sky. I saw a big building as I was falling. When I looked at the school a little closer I saw teenagers running from the school. I showed no emotion again when I was close to the ground. When I finally landed I landed on my feet. I forward and saw the big building from earlier. I also saw teenagers running towards me looking worried. I showed no emotion again. There were 8 boys running my way. The lead one had blond hair. The second one had black hair with glasses. The third one was small with blond hair who was being carried by a tall one with black hair. The one in the very back looked like a girl which I knew instantly was a girl she had short brown hair There were also twins with orange hair.. They all looked worried about me. I took one look at each one of them and instantly knew their names. The blond one who was leading the group was named Tamaki Suoh. The second one was named Kyouya Otori. The third one was named Mizkani Honenozuka. The one that was carrying him was named Takashi Morinozuka. The one in the back was named Haruhi Fujioka . The two twins were named Hikari and Karou Hitatchin When they were all in front of me they looked tired.

"Are you ok?" Tamaki asked me

I nodded to them.

"Well I am…-" Tamaki started

"You are Tamaki Suoh." I finished for him

I pointed at Kyouya

"You are Kyouya Otori." I said

I pointed to Miktzkani Honenozuka.

"You are Miktzkani Honenozuka also known as Honey-sempai." I said

I pointed to Takashi Morinozuka.

"You are Takashi Morinozuka also known as Mori-sempai" I said

I pointed to the twins

"Your names are Hikari and Karou Hitachin." I said

I pointed to Haruhi

"And you are Haruhi Fujioka and you are the only girl in in this group." I said

They all looked at me shocked.

" How do you know our names?" Tamaki asked

"I…-" I started

"I then suddenly heard yelling.

"Mistress!" they yelled

"Ah hi" I said

"Mistress are you ok?" They asked me

"Yes I am fine I was just meeting some people here." I said pointing at the group of boys.

"Yes of course." They said

"Wait."Tamaki said

"How did you survive that fall?" He asked me

"I am already dead I have been dead for the last 400 years. I am now 413 years old" I said bluntly

"Yeah right." Karou said smirking

" I am Ai Enma also known as Hell Girl." I said again bluntly.

"Sorry we don't believe you." Kyouya said

"Can I prove it to them?" I asked  
"Yes you may." Said a voice out of no where

"Ok then prove it to us." Tamaki said

"Ren." I said

"Yes." He said

Ren then disapered and a black straw doll came in to my hand. I went towards Haruhi.

"This is for you." I said

"If you truly wish vengeance then untie the red thread. Once the thread has been pulled I shall bring your tormentor straight in to the depths of hell. However once vengeance has been done you have to finish your end of the bargain. When one is cursed two graves are dug. When you die your soul will also go to hell. You will never know the joys of heaven you will be left to wander through a world made of pain and agony trough all of eternity." I said "The decision rests with you." I added

"Oh yeah I did summon Hell Girl." Haruhi said

"Follow me." She said

We did. She led us to a boy named Jake.

"Hey Jake." Haruhi said

"See you in hell." She said as she pulled the string.

You can follow me. I said as I lstarted walking Suddenly we ended up in a black hallway. The host club looked scared. I put my finger to my lips telling them to stay quiet. I pointed towards Ren. They were torturing the boy. They were talking to each other. Then suddenly I heard…

"Miss."

I walked up to him.

"Oh pitiful shadow lost in the darkness bringing torment and pain to others. Oh damned soul wallowing in sin. Perhaps it is time to die." I said

Suddenly I heard bells and flwoers came out of my kimono. Then I was rowing a bot. Jake opened his eyes and sat up.

"Where am I?" He asked me

I didn't answer

"Where the hell am I?" He asked me again

"It's just as you said. Were going to hell. This is vengeance to I am to ferry you to hell." I said As we entered Hell. We all appeared in front of the school.

"Haruhi look at your chest." I said

She did.

Right on it was a seal.

"That is the seal that reminds you of your fait when you die." I said

Then I disappeared . I went back home.

Then a candle lit and on it said Haruhi Fujioka. Then suddenly just as the candle lit the light vanished.

"Let's go." I said

Then suddenly I was rowing a boat with Haruhi in it. She then opened her eyes. She didn't have to ask where she was because she already knows.

"You are now going to hold up your end of the bargain. I am to ferry to hell." Then I appeared in front of Tamaki.

"She has now hold up her end of the bargain. If you do a contract with me you may be able to see her again." I said as I left

Then I went home. Then suddenly the computer broke.

"You have finally finished your punishment now you have to choose a new girl to take your place." Said a voice out of nowhere.

I nodded. Then I left to find a new girl to take my place. I found one. Her name was Chloe Jackson. She then became the new hell girl. I went to the human world and stayed there. I then attended Ouran Academy. I went to music room number three and went in. I smiled as I looked at the host club.

"I am no longer hell girl. Haruhi was my last vengeance I had to take care of. I chose a new person to become hell girl in my place she is now hell girl. Her name is Chloe Jackson. So now I am not hell girl I have decided to stay in the human world. Ren and the others are with Chloe since I am no longer hell girl." I said then I left to my first class. Everyone was watching me since I knew I was hell girl.

I turned around and yelled

"I am no longer Hell girl. I have chosen a new girl to take my place."

Then I finished my life. All of the 400 years that I lived through have disappeared. I am now 13 again and I shall live my life as a regular human. Well unless I go to hell correspondence and become hell girl once again. I then moved on from being hell girl and lived a happy life.

-END-


End file.
